


Я вижу, какой ты внутри

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark, F/M, Necromancy, Necrophilia, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Кем может стать дядя, чтобы безграничное доверие племянницы вернулось?





	Я вижу, какой ты внутри

Мьюрин всегда выбирала платья под стать настроению. Тёмно-серое означало, что она в унынии. Чёрное — в глубокой депрессии.

Светлая лёгкая ткань — для жизнелюбивых выдумщиков и весельчаков. Для тех, у кого прекрасное настроение.

Мьюрин такую не носила. В почти чёрной, под стать тучам Крусибла, парче ей было почти уютно, чёрное кружево ласкало золотистые — увы, с такими родилась, как и со снежно-белыми волосами — пальцы. Жёсткий корсет не позволит легко войти лезвию в спину, множество юбок с кринолином в придачу надёжно прятали ноги. И фигура казалась стройной.

Были и недостатки: на Мьюрин таращились, окидывали липким взглядом. С одной стороны, ей льстило мужское внимание, с другой — в толпе похотливых болванов легко мог спрятаться недоброжелатель.

Поэтому Мьюрин обходила стороной поклонников.

И не только поэтому: дядя Лео — вот кому она верила, потому что тот больше не таращился на неё так.

Хотя Мьюрин по-прежнему ему нравилась, она это чувствовала. Поэтому крутнулась, отчего юбки взлетели так, что стали видны и чёрные туфельки, и золотистые лодыжки. Зеркало отразило именно такую картину.

— Рада, что тебе понравилось именно это платье! — Мьюрин пригладила вишнёвые вставки. — Знаешь, что они означают?

Дядя отозвался низким гортанным звуком.

А ведь раньше у него был красивый голос, приятный слуху тенор, который музыкой отдавался в ушах. Только слова дядя Лео произносил лживые. Сначала намекал, дескать, золото кожи и серебро волос совершенно не сочетаются с мрачностью нарядов. Юная Мьюрин плакала и сокрушалась, проклинала альтмерское происхождение, подарившее ей ярко-маниакальную внешность. Только поделать-то ничего не могла, поэтому стискивала зубы, когда слышала такое между поцелуями.

А вот губы у дяди Лео всегда были мокрыми и холодными, как погода в Крусибле.

Такими же остались.

Мьюрин ещё раз покружилась, посмотрела в серый, в потёках потолок и засмеялась. Дядя вторил ей гортанным звуком. Ему смешно? Он возмутился? Мьюрин остановилась и вслушалась.

— Сил не понимает, что Тейдон всё в Крусибле раскрасит в яркие тона — о, говорят, он художник весьма… своеобразный! — и выгонит нас из наших домов, а то и убьёт. Это ты-то всё время дома, а я вынуждена терпеть на себе скользкие взгляды. И-и-и… недавно появившийся аргонианин-нищий — слишком яркий. Я знаю, что у них чешуя всегда такая, но… Он так смотрел мне вслед, что ошибиться трудно — он шпион! — В полумраке на лице дяди Лео вместо глаз мерещились провалы.

Не мерещились. Не дурочка же Мьюрин, готовая жрать дрянь вроде феллдью и утопать в радужных снах. О, убедиться несложно. Она подошла, ладонь на дядин лоб и отметила:

— Сегодня ты необычайно холоден.

Раньше Лео был пылким, его губы — горячими, в глазах — страстный огонёк, маниакально страстный. Мьюрин любила дядю — до ярко розовой, сочившейся смазкой головки. Дурочкой была юной, решила, что родич никогда не ударит исподтишка, не воткнёт кинжал в спину.

Потому что не видела, какой он внутри.

Потому что по наивности решила, что близкие не могут строить козни за спиной. Могут, ещё как могут. А ведь говорил, что не хочет знать ни одну постороннюю женщину, потому что та может воткнуть кинжал в спину во время жарких объятий. Говорил, что племянница — единственная, кому он верил. Мьюрин льстили эти слова. Она мотала на не существующий ус и отгоняла поклонников.

Потому что дядя не может оказаться шпионом.

Потому что он красив, в конце концов, холодностью серебристых волос.

Где те длинные пряди теперь? Их пришлось состричь, потому что они то и дело слипались.

Мьюрин вытерла руку носовым платком и швырнула на пол. Всё равно придётся убираться, потому что дядюшка наследил. Таков он сейчас — оставляет после себя склизкие отпечатки. От него дурно пахло, говорили жители, поэтому в доме давно не появлялись гости. Но тем лучше: шпион, зажав нос, сбежит. Мьюрин сама-то привыкла, знала, на что шла, когда избавляла дядю от маниакальности, закравшейся в душу. И что удумал-то? Сначала принёс голубое платье из тончайшего шёлка — наверняка в Блисс за ним сходил, а потом одобрил, что герцогиня Сил спит с Тейдоном! 

Только Мьюрин уже не была юной дурочкой. Книг перечитала предостаточно. Ей, альтмеру по крови, прекрасно давались заклинания.

Все…

Она надела первый — и единственный — раз то платье.

Она сделала то, от чего предостерегал её дядя Лео.

Она была как никогда страстной и обхватила ногами торс, глубже принимая в себя член, затем ударила кинжалом в спину один-два-три раза. Вспомнилось, как кровь испортила маниакальную яркость одежды, на которой остались бурые следы.

— Зато ты понял, что голубой цвет мне нисколечко не идёт! — Мьюрин посмотрела на дядину грудную клетку. С ребра свисал кусок склизкой плоти. Опарыша утром не заметила, пришлось убрать. Гортанное мычание в ответ. — Ты ведь согласился! Почему опять передумал?

Мьюрин прикусила язык. Она могла почувствовать настроение Лео, но не услышать ответы на вопросы. Хотела, чтобы дядя не покидал дом и даже не думал о маниакальном. Хотела не только чувствовать, но и увидеть то, что у него внутри. Своего добилась: когда убила, рассекла грудную клетку и живот, посмотрела на органы, после зашила. Голову не захотела распиливать, иначе пришлось бы испортить такие прекрасные холодно-седые волосы. И так ясно: Лео больше не подумает о том, чтобы отправиться в Блисс.

— …или ты из-за моей затеи переживаешь? — Мьюрин потёрла ладони. Между пальцами сверкнул бледно-фиолетовый огонёк. Сил не хватит, чтобы поддержать в дяде не-жизнь. Придётся выпить несколько флаконов с зельями: заклятья оживления трупов истощали достаточно хрупкое альтмерское тело. — Сил того не стоит. Сначала она трахается с герцогом Мании, а потом яркая отрава заливает Крусибл. О, на её место во дворце есть куда более подходящие лица.

Мьюрин улыбнулась.

Потому что ей не нужен был никто, кроме дяди. Пока есть силы поддержать в нём не-жизнь, она будет это делать. В поглаживании оголившихся местами костей была своя прелесть. Мало кто похвастается, что может прикоснуться к сердцу — увы, давно не бившемуся. Много потеряно.

Но многое и получено.

Мьюрин вздрогнула, когда что-то шмякнулось на пол. Она первым делом осмотрелась и, убедившись, что никто не прокрался в дом, вытаращилась на дядю.

Вот оно что: пора всё же выпить зелье и наложить заклятье. У Лео будет больше сил не-жить.

Но всё же вздох облегчения не смог не вырваться из закованной в корсет груди.

— Вот оно что! Ты, родной, чувствовал, что руку потеряешь, а я этого не поняла! — Мьюрин, не боясь испачкать роскошное платье, подошла к дяде и обняла его. В нос ударил запах, сильный, сладковато-гнилостный. — Ну прости. Но и меня пойми: очень много тех, кто хочет меня убрать.

Она закрыла глаза и замерла, ощутив руку — пока ещё целую — на пояснице, но вскоре расслабилась: дядя Лео не сделает ей ничего плохого, потому что в разложившийся мозг больше не закрадётся маниакальная дрянь.

— А ты не из них, правда? — закончила Мьюрин. — Ведь я-то вижу, какой ты внутри.


End file.
